


[Podfic] a vision softly creeping

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, Leonard secretly likes being part of the JLA, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: This is a podfic of "A Vision Softly Creeping" by Moriavis, read by Elle Dubs.Author's Summary: Sometimes Leonard came to JLA Satellite just to think.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] a vision softly creeping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Vision Softly Creeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620374) by [Moriavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis). 



This is a podfic of "A Vision Softly Creeping" by Moriavis.

 **  
Author's Summary:** Sometimes Leonard came to JLA Satellite just to think.

****

**Fandom:** The Flash

****

**Pairing(s):** Barry Allen/Leonard Snart

**  
Original Fiction by:** [Moriavis on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis)

Podfic Reader: [Elle_dubs on AO3](https://arhiveofourown.org/users/Avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded for a Voiceteam 2020 Challenge: Sound of Silence Anthology. See other works here: [Sound of Silence Anthology, Orange Team](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/13553.html)
> 
> Thanks to Moriavis for blanket permission.
> 
> Background music is "Lost Shoe" by Blue Dot Sessions.


End file.
